Dragon's Tears
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: H-D. During a Quidditch match a move lands DM in the Infirmary, HP as his punishment for rendering DM unconscious must be DM tutor. Ideas and Idologies from both boys change the world they know for ever
1. Alone

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

One

~ 17th October Harry's 6th year ~

Hermione had her nose in a thick brown book as she wandered along the dark corridor in the late evening from the library. She turned the page and noted something down on the piece of parchment that she had in her hand, the book itself was enchanted to float along on its own in front of her.

Clip, clop, clip, clop. Went her shiny black shoes on the stone floor. Clip, clop, clip, clop. She stopped, and looked down at the ground. With a muttered '_lumos_' she held her wand to the floor and gasped. She was standing in a sticky red liquid. She stood and pointed her wand at the door.

_"Nox, Alohomora._" The lock clicked and she pushed the door open, and squinted into the darkness of the unused classroom. "_Lumos."_ She said again and held her wand high and she scanned the room. Beside her on her left, leaning up against the wall next to the door was a dark haired boy, one whom she knew very well.

In his left hand was a piece of parchment and in the right was a silver dagger tainted with his red blood. Crouching down beside her friend she checked his vitals, he still had a pulse but it was weak. Carefully she laid him down on the floor and called the book that she had been previously reading towards her.

She then picked up the piece of parchment and read it.

_Dear whoever finds me,_

_If I am alive do me a favour and let me die, if I am dead send me to Voldemort, a last joke to the man that ruined my life. But no wait if I am to be sent to the man who ruined my life send me to Dumbledore._

_But grant my last wish; do not under any circumstances take me to madam Pomfrey, nor tell her, Mcgonagall or Dumbledore about this destroy this letter and destroy the knife._

_I guess the tabloids would want to know why I killed my self so here is my answer, send it off to them all along with a photo of my body._

_"Dear readers of the wizarding world papers, I have only one message to you and that is this:_

_Fear for your lives, fear for yourselves, fear for your children, your families and your friends. Voldemort is back and he will kill you all._

_The muggles will die, the muggle-lovers will die, the mudbloods will die all who side with Dumbledore will die, all who side with the ministry shall die._

_You will all die._

_I just have a head start, so go on panic away for I care not since I am gone._

_See you in hell._

_Harry Potter."_

Hermione dropped the letter and turned her attentions back to her friend, he wished to die and he was very close to doing so, but Hermione would be damned if her friend died when she could prevent it. She flicked through the pages of the book she had been reading earlier and drew her wand.

"_Confuto minuo fluo."_ A gentle white light encased Harry's limp body as the blood, which was escaping through the numerous wounds that he had made, stop flowing. Hermione looked back to the book and then held her wand over her friend once more.

"_Sano expletus!"_ this time a light pink light slithered its way through every fibre of Harry's body. Hermione sat back on her feet to wait for her friend to wake up. Surprisingly she didn't have to wait long. Harry's eyes flickered open and he squinted through the darkness to gaze upon his so-called rescuer.

Hermione smiled and Harry glared, Hermione's smile faltered as Harry pointed his, yet un-noticed, wand at her.

"_Obliviate!" _his spell hit her directly and her eyes went blurry. Harry stood and pointed his wand at himself "P_urgo"_. He then pointed his wand at the floor, wall and door where all his blood had stained. "_Proluo prolu prolutum." _The blood appeared to sink into the stone floor as his spell washed over it. He smirked to himself and then left the classroom returning to Gryffindor tower. Behind him Hermione, slightly confused, stood and then she too returned to the tower.

~ Present day. January 8th Harry's 6th year ~

"And look at Potter fly! It looks like he's seen the snitch!" Harry was zooming towards the grounds at breakneck speed; he didn't need to glance behind him to check if Malfoy was following, he knew he was.

"Come on Malfoy, catch up with me." He muttered to himself, his wish was granted; out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Slytherin Quidditch robes. Harry grinned and continued his decent towards the ground.

15 feet.

10 feet.

5 feet.

3 feet.

Pulling up on his Firebolt sharply, Harry levelled out with the grounds. He spun round and saw that his plan had worked; Malfoy hadn't pulled up fast enough and had collided with the frozen January ground. Harry smirked and turned the broom vertical and sped up to look for the snitch above the other players.

"And Harry Potter pulls a fantastic Wronski Feint effectively knocking Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy out for the rest of the game!"

Down on the pitch Madam Pomfrey had rushed to the aid of the seeker. She had conjured a stretcher and was now rushing back to the Infirmary. There was a tumultuous applause coming from the Gryffindor stands that was easily blocking out the boo's and cries of anger from the Slytherin end.

Harry circled the pitch high above all the other players and then no less than 15 minutes later, he spotted the snitch and went into yet another dive to grab it. Which he did 23 seconds later 7 foot from the ground.

~ Later that same day in the infirmary ~

"Harry, I know the move you pulled was legal," Dumbledore said in a grave tone. "But it has rendered Mr Malfoy unconscious. When he awakens you will have to tutor him in everything that he missed."

"What!" Harry cried out in outrage. He was being punished because Malfoy couldn't pull his broom up fast enough!

"Harry please calm down," Dumbledore said, still talking gravely.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed that held the unconscious Slytherin.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he asked, accepting defeat.

Dumbledore beamed, "Just take notes in all your classes, record every Potion you make, and then when Mr Malfoy wakes, you will help him with his work."

"Yes sir." Dumbledore smiled again, and stood, resting one of his aged hands on Harry's shoulder and smiling before leaving Harry in the infirmary alone with the unconscious Draco Malfoy of all people.

~ Three weeks later ~

Harry was leaning up against the wall of the infirmary with one of his Transfiguration books open, leaning against his knees.

He turned the page and noted down the page he was on. Rubbed his eyes and shut the book, resting it on the table beside the bed he was sitting on. He couldn't remember when he had decided to start sleeping in the infirmary but that was where he was now. Snuggled under the sheets of an infirmary bed in a private room which he was sharing with the still unconscious Malfoy.

He looked over to the said body. The blonde boy hadn't moved at all since the Quidditch match, his skin was still as pale. Harry climbed out of the bed and pulled the chair over to his nemeses side.

Draco Malfoy. The worst of all the Slytherin's. The son of the worst Death Eater. The sneering child who was raised by a cruel taskmaster. The beaten child that turned into every girls dream and every guys rival. The enemy of all Gryffindors. The sworn enemy of Harry Potter simply because the child didn't know how to make friends. The lonely boy who had no true friends.

Harry stopped his train of thought. In the three weeks that Draco Malfoy had lain unconscious in the infirmary not one Slytherin had come to visit. Crabbe and Goyle could be seen escorting the young eccentric and busty Blaise Zabini. Not even Narcissa, Draco's own mother had come to visit, and with Lucius still in Azkaban. Draco Malfoy's only visitors were Severus Snape, as his head of house, Madam Pomfrey to check on his vitals and stability, and Harry Potter as his would be tutor.

All in all, Harry realised, Draco Malfoy was alone in the world with no one that cared for him. Making up his mind, he promised the unconscious body that when he did finally wake, he, Harry, would change that.

Harry stood and rested his fingers of his right hand on the blonde boy's cheek.

"Wake up soon, Draco. Hogwarts is boring with out you."

He then turned and climbed into his bed, whispering, _nox_, turning the lights out in the room, plunging it into darkness.

With one last look at Draco's still bed, Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Meus Amor

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

Two

~ 7th February Harry's 6th year ~

"Good evening Draco." Harry said to the still limp figure, as he entered the private room he shared with the Slytherin. "I tell ya, you're not missing much, just lying there." He pulled up the chair and sat next to the bed. Just watching the figure.

"Ron's still pissed at me." He grinned at the memory, "What was it he said? Oh yeah: 'You're spending so much time with that ferret you'll become his pet lion soon!' he then dropped too much Belladonna root into the potion, it was a _Dolor Libero _potion. Too much root and the potion will not stop the pain but intensify it." He laughed, "Merlin Ron screams loudly. Snape jumped at the sound – it was so funny. Watching Snape try and force Ron to drink the antidote. Ron's never trusted anything Snape's brewed."

Harry placed the back of his hand against the pale boys cheek.

"Aren't you cold, Draco? How can you stand to be so cold all the time?" Harry smiled and grabbed the spare blanket that was on his own bed. He threw it over Draco's body and went round the bed tucking all the edges in neatly.

"There you go Draco, that should help." He looked back at his face and watched the boy silently. He smiled brightly when he saw the edges of his mouth go up in a small smile.

"Are you waking up Draco?" Harry asked moving closer to the bed. Draco's head turned towards Harry slightly.

Harry continued to watch Draco sleep, for that was what the state the blonde boy was in. Madam Pomfrey came in a few hours later and confirmed that Draco was indeed only asleep. All they needed to do know was wait for him to wake up.

It was completely dark when Harry finally left Draco's side and moved over to his own bed.

"Good night Draco. Wake up soon." He said to the boy before he too fell asleep.

~ February 14th. One week later. Valentines day. ~

"Happy Valentines day Draco. You have a grand total of 46 cards this year. You've beaten me again. I got 38." Harry looked at Draco's face and saw that he was smiling again. Harry went back to putting up all the cards.

"You know, not all of these cards are from girls, it seems that you have a few male admirers in Hogwarts too." He turned away from the bed and picked up the next lot of cards to be put up. "Like me for example." He said softly. He put up the last card a few seconds later and turned back to see Draco staring at him.

Silver eyes gazed into Emerald ones, and for ages neither boy spoke.

Harry smiled and moved towards the now awake Draco.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Draco."

Draco smirked, "Not exactly the welcome I would have expected a few months ago."

Harry sat down on the chair again. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned.

"Like I ploughed head first into frozen ground and have lain dead in a bed for a month and a half." He answered sarcastically.

Harry glared at him, "I'm serious Draco, how do you feel?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been better."

Harry smirked, "Aren't you even going to ask why I am here, asking about how you feel?"

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk, "No." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I may have been lying dead, but I heard everything that went on around me." Draco turned his head and looked up to the ceiling. "It was like being trapped in a bubble. I could hear what was going on around me. I could feel the bed beneath me, the sheets on top of me. The chill of the air, the touch of skin." He smiled and turned to face Harry, "Everything you have spoken to me this past month and a bit will remain between us. Besides who could I tell?"

He grinned. Harry stood and moved to press the back of his hand against Draco's cheek like he had done so many times before. But stopped as he realised what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Harry. Don't be." Harry looked into the ocean of silver. Draco smiled. Harry reached out again slowly with his hand. Hesitantly he pressed his fingers against Draco's cheek.

 Draco closed his eyes at the touch, and very very slowly Harry leaned downwards and brushed his lips against Draco's.

"Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. I am your tutor after all."

He grinned and Draco opened his eyes and smiled back. Then Harry climbed into his bed and whispered, "Goodnight fair Dragon." Before plunging the room into darkness. Just before he fell asleep he heard Draco's soft voice reply.

"Goodnight meus amor."


	3. Hidden Shadow

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

Three

~ 15th February ~

"I wonder what will happen now?"

Draco looked up from his writings.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Us. The War. What will happen now?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know."

~ 20th February ~

"Have you heard from your father?"

Pause.

"No."

Silence.

~ 27th February ~

"Harry, why did you kiss me that day?"

Silence. Long pause.

"Because I wanted too."

"Okay then."

~ 2nd march ~

"Why do you oppose the Dark Lord?"

"He killed my parents."

"Oh."

~ 5th March ~

"I'm being let out of here soon."

"You've been here a long time."

Silence.

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Because."

A shared snigger.

~ 9th March ~

"You tucked me in that day, remember?"

Harry smiled, "Yes the 7th of Feb. Want me to do it again Dragon?"

Whispered, "Yes."

~ 13th March ~

"Our last night here."

Pause.

"We could always ask."

"Would they let us?"

"We could ask Pomfrey tomorrow."

Pause.

"Condus-bra, come here."

Harry moved from his bed to stand at Draco's side.

Draco reached up a hand and ran his fingers slowly through Harry's thick black hair.

Harry closed his eyes at the touch.

"Still so cold." He murmured. "Is all of you this cold?"

Whispered, "No."

Harry opened his eyes in shock as he felt Draco's lips against his own, soft and warm. He shut his eyes again and kissed Draco back slowly. Savouring the taste of his lips.

After a while Draco pulled back, a content smile upon his face.

"Goodnight, Condus-bra."

Harry moved back over to his bed.

"What does that mean any way Dragon?"

He asked as he climbed into his bed.

"Its short for, Absconditus Umbra, which is Latin for hidden shadow. You are my hidden shadow Harry, meus absconditus umbra."

~S~

AN: some people think that H and D relationship is moving to fast, however I feel that love between to people, whether they be friends or enemies, can take any time, be it a day or a year. H tended and thought about D for the entire time D was in the coma, and D was aware of what H did and said. In short they were both in need of love and affection, and both were willing to give it to the other.

LMS


	4. Volocui

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

Four

~ 14th March ~

"Madam Pomfrey?" She looked up at Draco's voice.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

"Would it be alright for Potter and I to continue staying here in the infirmary?"

She looked slightly shocked at the question.

"What an earth for? You're completely healed."

Draco smiled; he and Harry had been discussing what they would say earlier that day.

"Well seeing as we study 'till late at night and as we're in different houses and with curfew it would make our study time difficult."

Madam Pomfrey thought for a while.

"Well that does make sense. I will have to talk to both of your head of houses first but it should be alright."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She smiled and Draco nodded his head in return before disappearing back into the private room he shared.

"Well?" Draco turned around and looked at Harry.

"She said she will have to talk to Snape and Mcgonagall first but it should be okay."

Harry smiled and moved towards Draco.

"That's good news."

"hmm mmm" Draco replied, nodding his head and pulling Harry closer to him. "All we have to do is find a way to pass the time till we find out."

Harry smirked, "Oh I'm sure we can think of something." He murmured before kissing Draco on the lips. Draco kissed back and the two stayed locked together in their embrace until they heard the footsteps of some one approaching draw near.

Harry moved back over to his bed a sat on it pulling out one of his books as he did. Draco leant against the wall opposite Harry's bed, and had a smirk plastered on his face.

Both looked up as the door opened. Snape was standing there with Mcgonagall behind him.

"Hello sir" Draco said calmly.

"Hello professors." Harry greeted, shutting his book again.

"Madam Pomfrey has just informed me that you two wish to continue to live here." He glanced around the room once before focusing on Draco with a look on his face questioning him why.

"Because we study late and can't do that out of here because of our houses and the curfew." Harry replied.

"We if this is what you both want – and both of your grades have improved in the last month – there is a way that we can change that." Harry looked over to his head of house.

"How?"

Snape sneered, "By giving you both a private common room which only you two will be able to access. You will both return to your house dormitories at night but the common room will belong to you two."

"Whats the catch?" Draco asked, curiously.

"You will have to password it and teachers have access to it aswell as the knowledge of the password. Only you two may use it however you can bring a few friends if you are having a study session but no one can use it without having at least of you there. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both replied.

Mcgonagall stepped forward. "If you two would follow me I will show you to your new common room."

Harry got off the bed and Draco moved away from the wall. Seeing that they were ready Mcgonagall led the way out of the infirmary and down a corridor up some stairs behind a tapestry up some more stairs down another corridor round a corner and down a small flight of stairs.

She stopped at a statue of a baby dragon that was curled up at the moment but when it sensed that it had visitors it stood up and looked at them expectantly.

"This is Volo-cui, he is the guardian of your room. Tell him the password and the door will open."

"Volo-cui. Latin for fly-monster." Harry looked at Draco.

"Since when do you speak Latin? That's not the first time you've translated something."

Draco shrugged and walked towards the dragon. "I've always been able to speak it. Hello Volo-cui. The password is 'Latito'." The dragon nodded and stepped aside. The hidden entrance to their new room opened and both boys stepped in, followed by Mcgonagall.

The room was an octagonal shape with a log fire, two large worktables, 5 big sofas and 4 chairs. There were a few paintings on the wall of landscapes and a few rungs on the floor. One was the Slytherin rug, one was the Gryffindor. On opposite sides of the room were two other doors. Again one marked with a snake and one a lion.

"Are those the doors to our dormitories?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they will have a different password than the one that opens the main common room. You will be able to set and change them at will. The house elves have already brought up your tuff from the infirmary. Keep to the rules. This is not the first time two students have had a private place to themselves, and I doubt it will be the last. Bu break the rules we have set and all of your privileges, this includes Hogsmeade and Quidditch will be taken away from you. Understood?"

"Yes miss."

"Yes mam."

Mcgonagall smiled. "I'll leave you be then." She then turned and left the common room.

As soon as she had left Harry tuned to face Draco.

"Isn't this great? I told you it would work!"

Draco smirked, "True but I bet even you didn't expect this."

Harry laughed. "No you're right I didn't."

"What was that? Did Harry Potter just say that Draco Malfoy was right? The world must be ending!"

He laughed and Harry pushed the blonde boy slightly, Draco staggered backwards and grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him down with him. They landed on the floor with a bump. Harry lying on top of Draco.

Emerald eyes locked with silver, both were breathing slightly heavier then usual.

"Dra -" Harry started but Draco cut him off.

"Don't say anything Harry." He whispered before pulling him into another kiss.

Lips met lips. Tongues battled tongues and the two boys savoured the taste of the other, both wanting to taste more but both to shy to do so.

Harry pulled back, "We should … um" Draco laughed.

"Do what? I rather like it here."

"What under me?"

Draco smirked, "Yep!"

Harry blushed and without thinking he ran his hands lightly over Draco's torso, who shivered slightly at his touch. Harry smirked and continued to explore Draco's body through his clothes.

"Harry" Draco whispered. Harry stopped and looked up. "Are you sure about all this?"

Harry sat back his legs straddling Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Us. The War."

Harry laughed, "I remember saying that exact thing to you almost a month ago now."

"Well have you got any idea?"

Harry shook his head, "Nope, not at all. I suppose I'll destroy Voldemort, leave Hogwarts and go somewhere, but I have no idea."

Draco stayed silent.

"What else is there to do?"

"I don't know."

The two sat together in silence until late that night when they both drifted off to sleep, each keeping the other warm.


	5. Common Room

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

Five

~ 20th March ~

"Harry, why do you fight the Dark Lord?"

"He killed my parents."

"Who told you that?"

Harry looked up at Draco.

"Hagrid, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Moody the Weasley's and a lot of other people."

"Isn't that point of view a bit one sided?"

"I suppose. I guess I've never really thought about it."

"Really? Why not?"

Harry looked down to the ground. They were sitting on the Slytherin rug, which they had moved to the space in front of the fire. Pieces of parchment were spread around them as well as assorted quills, inks and books.

"No one's ever given me reason too. Nor has anyone ever explained why they think different to others."

Draco shifted on the rug so that he was nearer Harry.

"The Dark Lord killed your parents because he was trying to get to you. No hear me out." He added as Harry went to interrupt. "The Dark Lord was after you because of something Dumbledore told him. Dumbledore was testing who his spies were. By letting certain bits of information slip about the prophecy. That was why the Dark Lord was after you. He didn't know about the prophecy until Dumbledore let it slip."

Harry looked at Draco, "But he told me that one of Voldemorts spies heard part of the prophecy and fled when he spotted that Dumbledore saw him."

"That's a lie. And I know that for a fact because that was my older brother. Zio. Dumbledore killed him with a death timer spell."

Harry looked confused, "Death timer spell? Whats that?"

"It's the killing curse only modified with the timer spell so that the caster can set it off. However it has a time limit. Once the spell has been placed they have only 48 hours to release the spell otherwise the caster dies instead. It's a Dark Art spell."

Harry was in shock. He quickly went over everything he had already heard from the Order and ministry and then joined it with what Draco had just told him. It made sense. The Order's version was just to perfect. To flawless. To planned.

His face consorted into a scowl. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco asked cautiously. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry jumped and looked at Draco. Tears were beginning to form in the emerald eyes.

Seeing this Draco pulled Harry towards him and held him close as the dark haired boy cried out all the pain and hurt that he had bottled up ever his entire life.

An hour later Harry pulled back and once again his eyes flashed in anger.

"How dare he!" he hissed, Draco looked startled. He had never seen nor heard Harry so mad before. "How dare that conniving old snarky bastard! I hate him! If it weren't for him I would have a family! I would have Sirius!" his voice turned to a harsh whisper. "I'll kill him for ruining my life all over again."

Draco didn't need to ask whom he was going on about. It was clear.

"We will. I promise. Dumbledore will die. I promise you Harry."

Harry looked up at Draco again and an evil look came to his face.

"I will hold you to that Dragon."

Draco smirked, "I have no intention of breaking it either." And then Draco leaned in and captured Harry lips with his own. This kiss was unlike any they had previously shared. It was passionate and lust from both boys filled the room. Hands wrestled with robes and clothes as the sexual tensions between them reached a breaking point.

Draco, the stronger of the two, forced Harry to lie down and he continued to cover Harry's pale skin with kisses. He got rid of the last of the clothing with a wave of his wand.

His silver eyes hungrily took in Harry and Harry did the same with his. Then after the brief pause the passion returned and the two engaged in their fantasies.

They were lucky there were no portraits within the room as they made love that night. For this was not something that the teachers needed to find out about.

~ 30th March ~

The two boys continued to make love every night after the first time. But they also continued to study and duel and just talk about life and themselves.

"My brother, Zio, was incredible. He followed every single one of the Dark Lords orders and was happy to do so. He was hardly ever punished for failure from he Dark Lord and his work was seamless. I don't remember much about him. But my mother has pensive' s with memories of him. When I was younger I used to sneak in and absorb myself in them. Learning all about everything. As I grew older and my father began to train me in the Dark Arts, I didn't have much time to spend in my mother's memories. But I still did whenever I could. But I haven't for a long time now. Mother found out and said I was a disgrace to the family and that I was tarnishing my brother's image. That night I tried to commit suicide. One of the elves found me. Dobby. Saved my life. I was in a coma for a week. When I woke up beside my bed was a new wand and my Hogwarts letter. I was so happy that Dobby had found me."

Draco stopped talking and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, who was leaning against him.

Harry sighed and replied with one sentence. "I tried to kill myself in October."

Draco pulled Harry closer, that night they didn't have sex. Both content to just hold and be held by the other.

~ 4th April ~

"Come with me when I join."

"I'll think about it."

That was all either one said that night.

~ 7th April ~

"There's a meeting in 4 days. Come with me."

"Will you be there beside me?"

"Always."

They made love slowly that night.

~ 10th April ~

"It's tomorrow night. Are you ready?"

"I don't know."

~  11th April. Morning. ~

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Are you ready?"

Harry paused.

"I have a promise to keep and I will keep it but I can't do this alone."

Harry kissed Draco. "I'm ready."

They both grinned.


	6. Orpheus

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: not mine

Five

~ 11th April. Latter that morning ~

Harry and Draco walked down to the great hall for breakfast together. Word of their friendship was not widely known so it was a shock to the students when they entered the hall talking to each other as if it was nothing new. The Slytherin's scowled at Harry, who spotted this and scowled back, most looked away but then their curiosity caused them to look again. Draco moved over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end and began to eat. The Gryffindor's flat out ignored Harry as he sat down, and after 5 minutes of their whispering and glaring he stood up. The hall quietened down and watched him, as the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world, move over to the Slytherin table and sat opposite Draco.

"That was quick." The blonde commented as his lover sat. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I just missed you _too_ much." He smirked and Draco sniggered.

"Drakey baby why is _he_ here?"

Both boys looked up.

"Do you need help Parkinson?" Harry asked coldly.

"She always needs help." Draco replied, they both laughed.

Pansy pouted, "But Drakey" she started.

"Buggar off Parkinson, you're putting me off my breakfast." Harry snapped. The whole hall looked at him.

"What power do you have here Potter? You're just a Gryffindor in Slytherin territory now" She snapped back.

Harry looked up at her. His green eyes staring out from under his black hair. He grinned and hissed something in Parseltongue.

Pansy jumped backwards and paled considerably.

Harry laughed, "I'm more Slytherin then you could ever wish to be Parkinson. Now be a good little girl and go and sit down at the other end of the table. So I can finish my breakfast without the feeling of wanting to throw up."

He glared at her but she didn't move so he hissed in Parseltongue again and then Parkinson couldn't get away fast enough.

Harry laughed again.

"What did you say to her?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry looked at Draco. "Not much, the first thing I said was 'you're an idiot' and the second one was 'I will command you.'"

Draco smirked, "You're turning into a very good Slytherin."

"I've always been a Slytherin Dragon. Up till now I was a Snake in the Lion pit." He scowled at nothing in particular. "But they knew that and but a basket over my head so that I would never find out who I truly am."

His eyes flashed in anger and he looked up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore was looking at him a worried frown was on his face. Harry glared at him, anger flashing in his eyes again. Dumbledore's expression grew graver. Still scowling he cast his eyes over to Snape. The Traitor. Snape was looking at him, but Harry couldn't read his expression, and the more he thought about it he didn't know much about Snape's position with either Voldemort or Dumbledore.

"Note to self:" he murmured quietly, still eyes locked with Snape. "Talk to Snape, fine out where he stands." Harry blinked; Snape was using Occlumency on him. He scowled and blocked him mind. Then a thought came to him.

He opened his mind slightly, allowing Snape to see that he wanted to talk to him. Then he blocked his mind off again. He felt Snape withdraw and nod slightly. So slight that no one would have noticed it unless they were looking for it.

"Harry!" Harry looked away from Snape and saw that Draco was staring at him.

"What?"

"You fazed out there. What was going on?"

"Snape was trying to probe my mind with Occlumency." Harry said turning his attention back to Draco and his breakfast.

Draco was confused. "Why?"

Harry shrugged and started eating again. "What do you know about Snape's extra curricular activities?" He pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Ebullio_."

Draco blinked as he watched Harry put up a ward around them. He was serious; he meant _all_ extra curricular activities. They could still hear the sounds of the hall going on around them but they were muffled.

Harry took a bite of his toast, swallowed it and then said. "I know he's a Death Eater. What do you know about him?"

Draco blinked, "How do you know that?"

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours." He grinned. "Tit for tat Dragon."

Draco scowled at him, then laughed, "Fine. I know he's a Death Eater, father has hosted many revels at the manor for Death Eaters and Snape has been there for most of the latest ones."

"Is he loyal to Voldemort?" Harry asked picking up his goblet.

"Oi, answer mine first." Harry laughed and put his goblet down again.

"End of year 4, he showed Fudge the Dark Mark on his arm."

Draco scowled. "He's a traitor?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I know he is working for the Order and for Dumbledore, but that could be a twist of the wrist."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked leaning forwards towards Harry, his breakfast and the alternate answering of questions forgotten.

"Dumbledore is all that is keeping Snape out of Azkaban." Harry replied simply, it helped being the-boy-who-lived, he found out quite a bit of information, though it wasn't all of it, it was enough for the moment.

Draco sat back, "So what do you think about it all?"

"Me? I think he's either a spy for the Order out of a twist of the wrist or Voldemort knows he's 'spying' for Dumbledore and Snape is in actual fact spying for Voldemort. But I don't think he is what Dumbledore thinks he is."

"Whats that?" Draco was intrigued, out of all their conversations he had never met thoughtful-Harry, not when they were talking about the War and everything related.

"Dumbledore thinks Snape has switched sides, that he was dark and now he's light. I don't think that's possible."

"It could be all for appearances for the Death Eater children."

Harry shock his head. "No. I don't think so Dragon. People don't change like that."

"You did." Draco pointed out.

Harry shock his head again, "No I was just taught that light was good and dark was evil. No one ever took the time to explain it. You did." He smirked, "Besides Voldemort and I are joined, we're brothers."

"What?!" Draco shouted and if it weren't for the bubble ward that Harry had put up the whole school would have heard him.

Harry tapped his scar with his left hand. "This connects us. Me and Voldemort. We're brothers."

"Oh," Draco thought for a bit, "I guess that makes sense." Draco looked up at the sound of the post arriving. Harry drew his wand.

"Finite Incantantum!" the ward came down and the sounds of the hall returned to full volume. Harry continued to eat his breakfast and only looked up to see if Hedwig had anything for him. Which was unlikely. But to his surprise she showed up anyway to say hello.

Harry smiled and stroked her feathers. "Hello girl." He offered her his plate and goblet. The snowy owl ate a piece of his bacon and dipped her beak into his goblet. She hooted and then looked over to Draco. Harry looked up. On Draco's shoulder was a black eagle owl. Hedwig hooted to it and it jumped off Draco's shoulder and moved over to Hedwig.

Draco had a letter in his hands and he watched in amusement as their two owls talked to each other.

"What's in the letter Dragon?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off Hedwig and the other owl.

Draco didn't answer, he just drew his wand tapped the letter and whispered something the letter glowed a faint green and then Draco handed it over to Harry. Who took it and his eyes left Hedwig who was hooting happily with the black owl.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope I find you well, enclosed is a portkey that will take all my new Death Eaters to me to be tested. They will all have each received a letter too telling them where you shall meet, which will be out behind the Quidditch pitch. If anyone attempts anything they will die, they know this. I will see you at 11 tonight. Don't be late._

_L.V._

Underneath was a list of the students that were supposed to come that night. Harry scanned it with his eyes, most were Slytherin's, but there were a lot of Hufflepuff's and a few Ravenclaws too. Harry stopped scanning the list, his eyes had reached those that were in Gryffindor.

Virginia Weasley 

_Pavati_ _Patil_

Hermione Granger 

He looked up at Draco who nodded. Harry turned around. Ginny, Hermione and Pavati were looking at him and Draco. Each had a letter in their hands.

He nodded at them and turned back to Draco.

"Why Hermione?" He handed the letter back to Draco. Who took it and put it in his inner robe pocket.

"She's the smartest witch in the school."

Harry smirked, "But she's a muggle-born."

"And the Dark Lord is a half-blood." Draco replied, "But he is powerful, so much so that only the stupid will go against him. Granger is also powerful I can see why the Dark Lord wants her too." He held out his hand and his black eagle owl moved away from Hedwig and went over to Draco. The owl hooted at his master and Draco smiled.

"Go back to the owlry Orpheus. I will come and see you in a few days okay." The owl hooted and looked at Hedwig and then at Harry. Harry laughed.

"Yes, you can go too Hedwig." The snowy owl looked at her master and walked over to him, she looked at him and he nodded. Hedwig hooted and gently nipped his finger. "Go on you two!" he laughed and both owls took off into the air.

"I think they like each other." Draco stated.

Harry laughed, "What gave it away?"

They both laughed, but Harry stopped when he noticed Snape get up from the table.

"I will be back later." He whispered, before grabbing his bag and exiting the hall.

He waited in the darkness of the entrance hall for Snape; he didn't have to wait long.

"Follow me Potter." He said quietly in his silky voice.

He then strode off towards the dungeons, with Harry following behind him.

They reached his office and Snape went in, Harry followed, as soon as he stepped over the threshold the door slammed shut behind him and Snape whirled around.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" he hissed. Harry remained calm and stared back at the Potions master.

"Taking control of my life."

Snape stepped forwards, "Where does Draco come into this?"

Harry smirked, "He is my lover."

The look on Snape's face was priceless and Harry had to try hard not to laugh.

"What about you professor?" he asked stepping out of Snape's immediate personal space. "Where do you fit into this?"

"Surely you know my position with the headmaster."

Harry smirked, "Are you loyal to the headmaster or are you still loyal to Voldemort?"

Snape sneered, "You expect me to tell you that?"

Harry laughed, "Look Snape this is what I think, either you are still loyal to Voldemort and are spying on Dumbledore, or you are thicker then I gave you credit for and you are actually loyal to Dumbledore and are spying on Voldemort." He turned to face Snape, "So which is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "Call it morbid curiosity."

Snape smirked, "Find out for yourself."

Harry blinked; Snape has just taken down some of his barriers. Not one to miss such a chance Harry dove into his mind with Occlumency. Images flashed through his mind, memories and feelings, they stopped on one memory.

_There was a tall figure standing and one kneeling in front of him._

_"Severus what do you plan to do?" the tall figure asked._

_"Convince Dumbledore that I am loyal to him my Lord."_

_"How will you do that Severus?"_

_"With you permission I could tell him certain facts about your movements – the unimportant ones."_

_"How will this aid me Severus?"_

_"Once I've gained their trust they will tell me information, important information which I can then tell to you. My Lord."_

_Voldemort laughed, "Good. Go ahead with this plan Severus. But of course tell them only what I tell you too."_

_"Of course my Lord."_

_"The first thing you will tell the headmaster is that a small group of Death Eaters are going to attack the Wood's in three nights time. I will send those whose loyalties are wavering to that house so if they are captured it will not matter."_

_"A genius plan my Lord." Severus replied, still bowing._

_"Go and tell Dumbledore that the Wood's are going to be attacked in three nights time by four or five Death Eaters." He repeated._

_He then laughed, "Stand up Severus." Severus stood. He looked to be about 20 years old._

_Voldemort ran a long pale finger along Severus' cheekbone. "If only all my Death Eaters were as loyal as you my Severus." Severus stood there, tall and proud in his Death Eater robes, his mask in his hand. "Go." Voldemort commanded and Severus nodded his head and dissaperated out of the room._

_He landed on the grounds outside Hogwarts gate. He moved towards them and opened one. From there he moved into the castle. It was evening, past dinner so it was unlikely that he would run into anyone on his way to the headmaster's office._

_He reached the stone gargoyle. "Damn" he said to himself, "Password, password, password."_

_"Bertie Botts." Said a voice behind him. Severus spun round and came face to face with the Headmaster._

_"Headmaster. I" Severus started. The headmaster held up his hand._

_"In a moment Severus. The corridor is not a place to discuss things. Come."_

_Dumbledore moved onto the winding stairs and Severus followed. They entered Dumbledore's office and the headmaster sat down behind his desk._

_"Please, sit Severus."_

_Severus sat._

_"It has been a while, hasn't it Severus. Three years since you graduated. I wonder sometimes, what students do when they leave this castle. So Severus what have you been up to?"_

_Severus took a deep breath._

_"Headmaster, I." He began again, "I am a Death Eater." He looked down, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes, he knew the headmaster was skilled at Legilimency, his Lord had told him._

_"Why are you here Severus?" the headmaster asked, his voice sad._

_"I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore." Severus said quietly._

_"Severus, once you have pledged your loyalty to Voldemort you cannot get out of it easily. You know that don't you?" Severus felt a flash of anger as Dumbledore used his Lord's name. But he nodded none the less._

_"Perhaps there is a way." Severus looked up at the headmaster, but still avoided his eyes._

_"A way for me to get out of this predicament?" he asked hopefully._

_Dumbledore smiled sadly, "No my boy, I'm afraid it's one of two choices."_

_"I am prepared sir."_

_"Either you can become a spy for me and tell me of Voldemort's movements or if you chose not too I will have to report you and you will be sent to Azkaban."_

_"Sir, I will become a spy for you." Severus grinned internally, his plan was working._

_Dumbledore smiled again, "You're loyalty will have to be tested of course."_

_Severus nodded, "Yes sir and I think you should know that I have just come from a meeting." He paused. "Do you know the Wood family?"_

_"Yes, Mary and Arnold, they have a son, Oliver."_

_Severus looked away briefly his eyes resting on the phoenix before returning to the headmaster._

_"A group of four or five Death Eaters are going to attack their family in three nights time."_

_Dumbledore sighed, "Return to me in five days time Severus. Goodbye for now."_

_Severus stood and nodded to the headmaster before leaving the office and the grounds._

The memory faded and Harry was once again back in Snape's office. He smirked, "So you are a traitor. Just to the side of light. That's good." He looked up at Snape.

"Why did you show me that? Surely you don't trust me?"

Snape laughed bitterly, "Trust. No I don't trust you. But then I have an idea of what you are planning to do. It has got the headmaster worried."

"What a shame." Harry replied sarcastically.

Snape smirked, "Exactly. I saw Draco give you a letter that he received at breakfast. I also saw you put up a bubble ward. Even though the letter was given to Draco by his own owl I took a guess that the letter itself was far more important then Narcissa just saying hello."

Snape paused, "What's going on Potter? Where do you stand now?"

Harry moved past Snape and sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"A year ago I was on Dumbledore's side. Six months ago I tried to kill myself. Now I am on Voldemort's side."

Snape moved around and sat in his chair behind the desk.

"How many times?" he asked.

"Just once, and I was very close but Hermione found me."

"How many people know?"

"Three."

"Granger and Weasley are the other two I guess."

"Three including me. You and Draco know. I modified Hermione's memory. She has no idea."

"That's illegal." Snape pointed out.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Your point?"

Snape didn't answer.

"There's a meeting tonight." Harry said into the silence.

"Yes a recruitment test. I assume you will be there too."

Harry nodded, "It will be a surprise to Voldemort, which just makes it more fun."

Snape scowled, "Dealings with the Dark Lord are not 'fun' Potter you should know that."

Harry smirked, "Oh I know." He glanced at the clock and stood. "Right well I have class now. See you tonight sir."

Snape just nodded and Harry let himself out.

~ 11th April. Lunchtime ~

Harry was walking towards the great hall, having just come from class when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned around. Hermione and Ginny were running to catch up with him.

"Hi." Hermione said breathlessly, "Can we talk."

Harry nodded and moved into an empty classroom. Once all inside he put up a ward.

"Hi how've you been?" Ginny asked as she sat down on a chair. Hermione did the same and Harry sat on top of one of the desks.

He shrugged, "Okay. What about you lot."

Hermione answered first, "Well I was okay up till this morning when I got a letter."

"Yes I saw, and I know what it's about and I strongly recommend that you both go, Pavati aswell."

Hermione looked shocked, "But it's Voldemort! It could just be a trap!"

Harry shock his head, "Its not. I've seen the list of all of those going. We're meeting out side behind the Quidditch pitch at 10.50 tonight. Don't be late."

"We?" Ginny questioned, "Are you going too?"

"Yup."

"Did you get a letter?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but I'm going anyway."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because I want too." He answered simply. "Now come lets go to breakfast. You can both sit with me if you want."

He took down the ward and left the classroom with the two girls behind him.

"Will you be sitting with Malfoy again?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes."

"I think I'll keep Ron company." Hermione said as they entered the hall.

"See you later." She was quite a bit paler then before as she moved over to the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't until Harry sat down opposite Draco when he noticed that Ginny was still behind him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?" he asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him.

"You're brother."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and began to help herself to food. She shrugged.

"I can make my own decisions."

Harry laughed, they both looked at him. "The way you two are talking no one would guess that you were once enemies."

Draco smirked, "Virginia and I are not enemies Harry."

Harry was confused, "Huh? But she's a Weasley. I thought the Malfoy's and the Weasley's hated each other."

"We do," said Ginny.

"But this little fire demon is loyal to the Dark Lord so we have nothing to be enemies about."

"Well at least I'm not a fallen angel." Ginny shot back at him. Draco pretended to look insulted.

"Me? Fallen? It's nothing but bad faith in the light pureblood families that has labelled the Malfoy family."

They both laughed and Harry watched on, an idea forming in his head.

The three sat at the Slytherin table and continued to eat and joke around for the rest of lunch. The scene caused an uproar from the Gryffindor table from Ron when he found out. It took both Dean and Seamus plus a restraining charm on him from Hermione to stop him from marching over to the Slytherin table to beat up both Harry and Draco.

~ 11th April. 10.30pm ~

Harry met Draco in the entrance hall both were cloaked in black. Their robes underneath were also black.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Ready." Harry replied.

~ 10.40pm~

They reached the Quidditch pitch and worked their way around to the back. Both waited in silence for the others to arrive.

The Gryffindor's were first. Ginny leading the way, Hermione looked scared and Pavati looked like she knew this day had been coming for a long time.

"Hey Harry, Angel." She greeted the boys.

"Good evening Demon." Draco replied smiling.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked his friend concerned.

Hermione nodded, "Ye-es. At least I think so."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry."

~ 10.45pm ~

The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws arrived. Pavati hugged her sister; Padma and Harry heard her whisper in her sister's ear.

"Here we go, now we can join our parents." Padma nodded and they both grinned.

~ 10.50pm ~

The Slytherin's arrived, there were a lot of them, and all were robed in black. All were determined.

Harry lifted his hood over his head; he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He caught Ginny's eye and winked. She smiled back.

"Now that we are all here, let us depart." Draco said in a commanding tone. "Everyone join hands with another." There was a rustle of cloaks and robes as everyone took someone else's hand in their own.

Hermione was between Pavati and Ginny, and Ginny was holding Harry's hand. Harry himself held Draco's.

~ 10.59pm ~

"Three. Two. One."

The group disappeared off the grounds of Hogwarts as the clock in Dumbledore's office struck 11 o'clock.


	7. Tests Part one

Dragon's tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters.

~ 11th April. 11 pm ~

The group of students landed on the stone floor. All still holding another hand. Harry, by focusing on keeping his mind clear and the link blocked off from Voldemort, did not feel the pain in his scar as he normally did.

"Welcome, my students." Said a cold voice. Harry forced himself not to look up.

The group stayed kneeling on the floor. Next to him he could feel Hermione shaking in fear. He squeezed her hand, which was still in his, reassuringly. She squeezed it back, but continued to shake.

"Draco!" The voice called. Draco let go of Harry's hand and stood.

"Yes my lord." He said bowing his head in respect.

"There is one extra. A spy perhaps?" Voldemort asked him, a snarl forming on his lips.

"No my lord. A guest." Draco replied calmly.

"A guest? I did not tell you to bring a guest. They could be a spy."

"It's unlikely my lord." Draco said, still in a calm voice, he had learnt from his father and had perfected it remarkably well.

"Do you doubt me?" He hissed coldly at the blonde boy.

"No my lord. Only the guest of who you speak of I invited myself. And I do not associate with spies."

Voldemort smirked. "Yes, you are very selective. Well where is this guest of yours then?"

Next to the standing Draco, Harry stood. His hood still over his face.

"You keep your identity a secret. A wise move or it would have been if you were not facing me."

Harry smirked. "Oh you know who I am."

Voldemort blinked, "Potter?" he spat, much the same way Snape did in class.

Slowly Harry removed his hood.

"Hello Voldemort. Miss me?" He smirked.

Voldemort rounded on Draco. "You brought him as your guest?" he hissed.

"Yes my lord."

"Why?"

"Because he is loyal to me." Draco replied, still talking calmly. Harry was impressed.

"How do you know this?" Voldemort asked curious.

Draco smirked and turned towards Harry. Harry saw the glint of mischief in his lovers eyes, then opened his eyes in shock as he felt Draco's lips upon his own. Harry closed his eyes and kissed back. Behind him in the group of students he could hear whispering but he ignored it and focused on his love.

After a while Draco pulled back but he still kept one hand around his waist.

Voldemort was watching with a gleam in his eyes as well.

"Very well. Now all of you stand!" he commanded. There was a rustle as the students all stood.

Voldemort started to pace around them, forcing them to back into a circle.

"Now, I have summoned you all here because I want to test you all to see if you are worthy enough to become my new section of Death Eaters."

He continued to pace. "Now I will call you forwards one after another and I will test you. If you pass it then you will be invited back another time. If you don't" he paused. "Well lets just say you want to pass." He grinned.

"Draco!"

Draco stepped forwards and bowed his head again. Without a warning Voldemort attacked with Occlumency. Draco continued to stand, and Harry could tell that he was forcing Voldemort out with his mind.

Voldemort pulled out and drew his wand. Harry knew what was coming. "_Crucio_!"

Draco didn't scream, but he had bitten down on his lip to stop himself. Harry watched as Voldemort increased the curse and Draco fell to one knee. Voldemort lifted the curse. Slowly Draco stood. Voldemort looked pleased.

"Well done, just like your father. Go and stand to my right."

Draco nodded and limped over to the wall on the right hand side of Voldemort.

Harry watched in silence as Voldemort continued to 'test' the students, only a few ended up on his left hand side. None so far had lasted as long as Draco had under Crucio. A few of the 7th year Slytherin's came close.

"Virginia" Harry looked over to Ginny, she had a determined look on her face.

"Hello Tom." She said politely.

"Dear, dear Ginny." Voldemort murmured before attacking her Occlumency. Ginny who had not been trained in it had no choice but to allow Voldemort to enter her memories.

After a while Voldemort pulled back, his pale face had paled slightly more.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted. Ginny didn't scream immediately but after a whole minute she lost her control. As soon as she began to scream Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Stand with your dear Angel Virginia." He commanded bitterly.

Ginny staggered to her feet having fallen during the curse, biting her lip she limped over to the larger group on the right.

"Hermione."

Shaking in fear slightly Hermione moved forward. When she stood in front of Voldemort she lifted her head and stared defiantly back at the monster she was so against. Gryffindor to the end.

"Ah yes" Voldemort began. "The smart little mudblood. That is the only reason you are here little girl. You will be the first and only mudblood within my ranks. If you pass the tests that is." He smirked.

Apparently Hermione has been practicing Occlumency. Voldemort pulled out and attacked her with Crucio. Hermione screamed.

"Go stand on the right." He spat as he lifted the curse. Hermione dragged herself to her feet and staggered over Ginny and the others.

Harry was the only one left now. He smirked. He was ready.

"Harry Potter. Now we shall see if you are really ready to join me."

Harry stepped forwards, "It was only a matter of time brother. Only a matter of time."

Voldemort attacked and Harry allowed the spell to wash over him. Images of being in Snape's office flashed before his eyes. _Voldemort._ He said to himself. _Think only of Voldemort._ The image died and Voldemort could be seen standing before him again.

"Impressive." He replied drawing out of Harry's mind. "_Crucio_!" the pain that he had not felt for a year came back. But Harry forced himself not to scream. Draco didn't scream so nor would he. He would not allow a Slytherin to better him.

He was under the curse for at lot longer then many of the other students, and yet he still refused to scream. Yes he had fallen to the ground and was sweating. But he hadn't screamed.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Stand up Potter." He commanded. Harry tried and fell down again. "Stand up Potter!" he shouted. Gritting his teeth and baring the pain Harry stood and faced his brother.

"You are a sight." Voldemort said beginning to circle around him like a predator stalking his prey. Harry turned so that his back was never to him.

"Stand on the right Potter." He said finally. Harry moved over to Draco and clasped his hand.

They turned and watched as Voldemort moved over to the three that were standing on the left.

One was a 2nd year Hufflepuff, and the other two were a 3rd year Ravenclaw and a 1st year Gryffindor that Harry didn't recognise.

"Oh dear. You three are in trouble." Voldemort said to them, and Harry was strangely reminded of Filch.

"Don't worry your families will see you again. In a wooden coffin that is." He laughed and pointed his wand at the children casting _Avada__ Kedavra _on each in turn. Oldest first. Next to him, Harry saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes. He took her hand and held it, she squeezed it again and he returned it.

Voldemort turned back to the others.

"Now my Death Eaters shall join us and you will be tested again. Wormtail!" He barked the last order and the frail body of Wormtail came into view. Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"Easy." Draco whispered in his ear, "Easy, we'll kill him in time." Harry calmed down slightly but his eyes still filled in anger whenever he saw or heard Wormtail. Without being asked Wormtail extended his left arm where the Dark Mark shone.

Voldemort smirked and grasped the thin arm in his long white fingers. Then with his other hand he ran a pale finger over the mark. Wormtail bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

Then Voldemort removed his hand and let go of Wormtail. The room was then filled with 'pop's and as Harry looked all the other Death Eaters suddenly appeared and bowed and greeted their master.


	8. Meeting

**

* * *

Dragon's tears**

_Disclaimer: not mine_

AN: this chapter is dedicated to Laura and Burrow!

* * *

**11th April. Midnight.**

"My dear Death Eaters, so quickly you answer my call, and look at you, there are so many of you, and now there are even more." Voldemort moved his arm to the side and the Death Eaters saw the students standing against the wall.

Voldemort smirked. "You have trained them well, for not all of them screamed like some of you do. Now stand." The Death Eaters all stood, the inner circle formed the same circle that they had in the graveyard and Harry saw that some of the spaces had been filled since then. The rest formed another circle around them leaving a large gap between them.

"Now my youngs, step into the circle." The students moved to stand behind their parents and Draco led Harry, who still held Hermione and Ginny to the front of the circle and stood behind his father, the other three standing next to him.

"Good very good, it seems you already know your places. Ginerva!" Ginny stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort smirked, "Stand behind Bellatrix." Ginny stood and moved to the spot behind the witch.

"Hermione!" still shaking slightly Hermione stepped forwards and bowed.

"Stand." She stood quickly, Voldemort stepped towards her and ran a finger down her cheek. "Stand next to Ginny." Hermione bowed her head and moved beside her friend.

"and the last, Harry." Harry moved forward and bowed his head. Voldemort smirked.

"Not even apart of the circle and you already show promise. Stand next to lucius" Harry bowed his head again and moved towards the space in the inner circle. "And try not to kill Wormtail, he still has some uses."

Harry clenched his fist, "Of course my lord." He replied glaring at the whimpering form of Wormtail. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "don't worry little worm you will not be dying just yet,"

He stood and moved next to Lucius who sneered at him, behind him Draco winked and smirked. Harry returned the smirk and faced Voldemort.

**12th April. Early morning.**

The meeting had continued on for another two hours and the students were given their tasks to complete.

Harry's was by far the hardest. He had to kill Ron. Harry shrugged and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast with the other students from last night behind him. Draco stood on his left and Ginny on his right, Hermione was next to Ginny.

Once inside they all made their way to their respective tables, Harry, Ginny and Hermione going with Draco to the Slytherin one.

* * *

yes I know so short after so long but it felt like a good place to end it :D


	9. Start running

**Dragons Tears**

- - 12th April. Morning - - -

It wasn't long before the storm of red that which was Ron Weasley came over to them.

"Someone want to what the fuck is going on here?" He demanded. Every one looked at him.

"Not really." Harry replied calmly, going back to his breakfast, ignoring the boy that was once his best friend.

Ron started to tap his foot, "Ginny, Hermione. What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hermione looked to the floor but Ginny glared at him. "If it concerned you Ronald," she said placing emphasis on his name, "You would have been told, as it is you my dear brother will find out when you will find out." She glared at him once more then returned to her breakfast pulling Hermione into conversation.

Ron stood there for a bit longer, his anger growing by the second. It grew quiet in the great hall, just like in the books when somethings badly described, then he exploded.

Words were exchanged in anger, wands were drawn, students were panicked, and teachers reacted.

And through it all Harry sat calmly in his seat, discreetly casting a long winded curse that would slowly disintegrate the bones in Ron's body.

- - 12th April. Later that day. - - -

"I have never been more disgusted with anyone in my entire career!" Mcgonagall was saying.

"Detention for all of you! No more Hogsmeade trips or Quidditch. You are being placed under strict rules, you will be in your dormitories by 8pm every night! Is that clear? Plus 200 points will be taken from each of you. Dismissed."

The mismatched group that held people from every house grumbled and complained as they left the office, returning to their common rooms.

Harry followed behind them at a normal pace, the points loss didn't bother him, and neither did the curfew or the detention. But no quidditch? Damn it wasn't like they hit each other with broomsticks for crying out loud.

- - 12th April. Evening. - -

Harry was currently sitting in the special common room for him and Draco, staring at the fire. He didn't move when he heard Draco enter, or when he felt the thin arms slip around his waist.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asked softly.

Harry didn't answer, he heard Draco sigh and felt him sit behind him, straddling Harry between his legs.

"Would you care if I died?" Harry asked softly after a long time.

"Yes." Draco replied slowly. He had never been around Harry when he got into one of his 'moods' though he had heard about them.

"What if we both died? Would you care then?" Harry asked him, his voice was dull and cold.

Draco thought about the question carefully before answering.

"No. I'd be dead."

"Do you want to die?"

Again Draco thought hard.

"I don't go looking for death, but I won't run away if it finds me."

"And if I am death?"

"I would run too you."

Harry turned his head and kissed Draco deeply. "then start running" Draco heard him whisper before his mind went blank at the touch of his lovers lips on him again.

- - 13th April. - -

Ron started to limp.

- - 17th April. - -

Ron lost control of his left hand.

- - 25th April - -

Ron's legs gave way.

- - 30th April - -

Ron is hospitalised permanently, due to his spine eroding completely.

- - 1st May - -

Ron's skull implodes. He dies painfully.

- - 15th May. - -

Ron's funeral.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asks Hermione as they walk down the lawn of Hogwarts.

"For appearances." She replied coldly. The past month she had been in training in how to be a Slytherin (as Harry and Ginny called it) or in how to survive (as Draco and Snape called it) she had learnt fast and no longer did Hermione Gryffindor Granger exist. This girl – woman, was Hermione the first mudblood Death Eater, more Ravenclaw and Slytherin then any thing else Granger. And she was good at it.

Harry tried not to cringe as Molly and Arthur came over to Hermione and him, both bawling their eyes out and hugging them as if they would break apart if they didn't..

Simply put. They were both glad to be free of the teary eyed family of the Weasleys and get back into the real world again.

- - - - - -

yes short so what?


End file.
